This invention relates to a nozzle for forming a liquid jet, particularly a water jet and is of the type in which a deflection of the flow direction of the liquid is effected in an acute angle with respect to the original flow direction and further, in which the boundaries of the flow passage cross section change, in the flow direction, from a circular shape to a rectangular configuration. The deflection of the flow direction is effected in the nozzle in a zone where the flow passage cross section starts its transformation from a circular form into a rectangular form. Further, the long sides of the rectangular flow passage cross section extend perpendicularly to a plane containing the legs of the acute deflecting angle and also, the flow passage cross section is gradually reduced in the direction of the discharge opening.
A nozzle of the above-outlined type which is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model No. 6,929,123, has the purpose of forming a liquid jet having as closed a configuration as possible. Stated differently, it is a desideratum that the liquid jet, as its distance from the discharge opening of the nozzle increases (that is, as the liquid travels in free air), widens (scatters) as little as possible. To achieve this object, it has been proposed to "kink" the nozzle with respect to the liquid inlet in such a manner that the acute angle formed by the median inflow direction and the median outflow direction is approximately 45.degree.. Further in accordance with the prior art structure, the lateral guide walls are divergent in the direction of the discharge opening with respect to the median direction of discharge. The angle of divergence on each side of the discharge opening is such that the contraction of the liquid jet normally occurring downstream of the discharge opening in case of parallel lateral guide walls is entirely or substantially compensated. The anticipated effect of this prior art structure was that by virtue of the deflection of the liquid jet downstream of the inlet a receiving chamber is obtained in the nozzle and that the liquid first accumulates and steadies itself in the receiving chamber, and thereafter the outlet cross section is filled by the flowing liquid in a substantially uniform manner.
In prior art structures, the deflection of the liquid flow in an acute angle in the nozzle has been given great significance, particularly regarding the outflow cross section effected by the transformation of the flow passage cross section of the nozzle.
The experience with the prior art structures indicates that the desired effects have been largely accomplished.